towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Mega kampfgruppen-marines
Super Waffen und gute Mocs;-) A'ber ein kleiner Tipp von mir;-) Gebe ihnen wenn du kannst Schulterpanzer, sieht einfach besser aus als der einfache Arm. Und bezüglich der Waffen;-), sie sehen wirklich gut aus aber ich würde darauf achten das die Breite / Länge Verhältnisse ausgewogener sind;-) '''''Ps. I'ch baue eben auch Mocs und Waffen wie du;-) Wenn auch etwas anders;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 14:35, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ist ja cool das du das magst aber ich habe zwei fragen 1. wie findest du die fähigkeiten 2. wie findest du das hörspiel meiner geschichte 3. wie macht man farben in die boxen TechnoMaster766 14:46, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab mir mal deine Seite durchgelesen und muss sagen, dass zu wenig Text und zu viel Infobox vorhanden ist. Vielleicht solltest du mehr schreiben und anstatt sechs Infoboxen einfach eine Galerie von Bildern machen. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 15:16, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) nee das ist dann doof vielleicht die profile mehr aber die boxen sollen da bleiben warum bewertet niemand das hörspiel ist das irgendwie schlecht oder so TechnoMaster766 Also, ich finde das Hörspiel ja nicht ganz so gelungen...ziemlich unverständlich und mit diesem komischen bild... '''Crash'74''' (Admin) 15:25, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Warum finden das alle doof TechnoMaster766 15:26, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Zu den Fähigkeiten;-) A'llgemein gesagt passen sie zu den Charakteren. Hebt sie etwas von meinen ab;-) Habe glaube ich nur zwei Marines eine Fähigkeit verpasst. '''''Zu dem Hörspiel;-) I'ch finde es ganz gut, wüsste auch nicht wie ich es hin bekommen würde. War bestimmt nicht einfach;-) '''''Zu dem Profil;-) E'twas mehr Inhalt wäre schon sehr gut;-) Die ganzen Infoboxen verzerren das Profil etwas. Wenn ich dir den Rat geben darf, mache immer eine Infobox für zwei Chars. So sieht das Profil nicht lang gezogen aus;-) Ist aber nur ein guter Rat;-) Noch eine Frage, was für eine Kamera verwendest du? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 16:32, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Eine Sache: Ich muss hier mal kurz etwas härtere Kritik walten lassen, aber Jadekaiser, hast du dir das wirklich angehört?? Es ist doch größtenteils nur gekreische, der Text ist ziemlich unverständlich und die "Soundeffekte" hören sich an, wie von kleinen Kindern gemacht. Das ist einfach so. Ich finde, auch ein Admin darf mal seine Meinung sagen und muss nicht neutral bleiben. Meiner Meinung nach klingt es nicht wie ein Hörspiel. Um noch einmal zu dem Profil zu kommen: Ich habe absolut nichts gegen eine Seite mit vielen Infoboxen, solange jede (wie bei dir) Bilder enthält und sie auch ausgefüllt ist. Nur sollte man vielleicht diesmal auf die Rechtschreibung in den Infoboxen achten, was ist denn bitte so schwer, auf die Großschreibung von Namen zu achten? Die Bilder sind zwar nicht die beste Qualität, aber sonst ganz gut. Nur warum nennst du denn den einen "Westerwave"? Bist du etwa ein Fan von "Westerelle" :D '''Crash'74''' (Admin) 18:09, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Naja, ich würde wohl auch kein besseres Hörspiel hin bekommen;-) E's wäre wohl ebenso unverständlich und würde ebenfalls keine gute Kritik erhalten;-)Zumal ich Kritiken, die meine Meinung wiedergeben immer als User und nicht als Admin abgebe;-)Ich bin noch nicht mal im Stande Youtubs selbst zu machen;-) Daher ist es schon an zurechnen, das sich jemand traut ein Hörspiel zu machen. Und falls es das erste sein sollte, so gilt; '''''Wer wagt kann verlieren, wer nichts wagt hat schon verloren;-) D'iese Meinung ist meine persönliche Meinung und hat nichts damit zu tun das ich hier Admin oder der Leiter des Wiki bin;-) Ich bewerte Storys und Beitragsinhalte sofern es nicht mit den Leitlinien zu tun hat immer aus dem Blickwinkel des ganz normalen Users;-) '@TechnoMaster766; U'nter welchen technischen Voraussetzungen entstand das Hörspiel und ist es der erste Versuch? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:24, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) oh jetzt muss ich schon zwei sachen beantworten 1. die kamera ist meine handy-kamera wo ich meine coole musik drauf habe 2. ich habe es mit dem computer aufgenommen und ja ich werde zu den kapiteln die noch kommen dann noch mehrere hörspiele machen willst du villeicht auch eines aufnehmen zu crash74 *** du *** TechnoMaster766 18:45, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) zu jadekaiser ja ich mag westerwelle das ist mein lieblings-politiker TechnoMaster766 18:47, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) D'''ie Westerwelle Frage war von Crash;-) Nicht von mir;-) Nein, ich möchte kein Hörspiel aufnehmen. Zumal ich keine Handy mehr habe und mir die notwendigen technischen Mittel fehlen. Meine Bilder mache ich mit einer Standart Digi Cam;-) ''S'ollte "***" und "***" das bedeutet haben was ich vermute ist es ein Angriff gewesen. Und ich als Admin muss darf solche hier nicht dulden. Persönliche Angriffe sind hier im Wiki nicht erwünscht. Reis dich zusammen und neben bei noch mal gesagt, Crash ist ein Admin hier und darf auf gewisse Punkte hinweisen, es ist sogar seine Pflicht. N'''och etwas zu meiner Person, ich bin glaube ich der älteste hier und kenne mich im Leben gut aus. Daher sind mir bestimmte Szenen und deren Umgangssprache nicht ganz so unbekannt;-) Und ich halte nicht sehr fiel von einer "bestimmten, sehr provokanten" Umgangssprache. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:53, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich will auch noch meine Meinung zu der Seite sagen, und das ist jetzt absolut nichts gegen dich, aber ich denke, dass deine Seite gegen unsere neue Stub-Regelung verstößt. Sie hat vielleicht mehr als 3000 Bytes (wobei ich mir da auch nicht sicher bin), aber der Großteil davon besteht nunmal aus Infoboxen und der Text macht vielleicht 15% der Seite aus und das ist eindeutig zu wenig, bitte korrigier das oder ich muss die Seite löschen. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 19:08, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) M'''ein Vorredner hat recht, daher noch einmal ein guter Rat und freundlicher Hinweis; ''Mache dich besser noch einmal mit den Leitlinien des Wikis vertraut. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:12, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde deine Charaktere ganz gut gelungen, auch wenn (oder gerade weil) ich einige Namen sehr amüsant finde. Zum Beispiel "Edward Jacob Swan", der offensichtlich von Twilight kommt, oder "Peter Kriffin", der ja an Family Guy erinnert. Deine Story finde ich auch nicht schlecht, allerdings sind einige Aussagen der Charaktere etwas merkwürdig und ich würde es besser finden, wenn du dich etwas mehr auf Groß- und Kleinschreibung konzentrieren würdest. [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 16:45, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ja ich finde mich auch lustig und rechtschreibung ist doof da hab ich immer eine 5. ich finde auch dass meine geschichte fast die beste des wikis ist wie du gesagt hast TechnoMaster766 17:31, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Also ich für meinen Teil finde diese Geschichte - ich bitte um Entschuldigung - einfach nur schlecht. (Nichts gegen dich, TechnoMaster766, aber das finde ich wirklich.) Die darin beschriebenen Inhalte ebenso wie die Kommentare der einzelnen Charaktere sind stellenweise von ziemlich seltsam über absolut verwirrend bis einfach nur unpassend, Rechtschreibung und Grammatik sind eine einzige Katastrophe, dein offensichtlich selbst gebasteltes Hörspiel hinsichtlich der Qualität von Bild und Ton einfach nur grausam (das monotone Gekreische klingt mir jetzt noch in den Ohren, auch wenn ich dir die Mühe, die du dir damit mehr oder weniger gemacht hast, durchaus anrechne), und davon, dass diese Geschichte zu den besten des Wikis gehören soll, kann in meinen Augen ja überhaupt keine Rede sein! Und all denen, die mich jetzt kritisieren wollen (oder mich gar beschimpfen), sei an dieser Stelle einmal gesagt, dass es sich hierbei lediglich und ausschließlich um meine eigene und ehrliche Meinung handelt. Nichtsdestotrotz jedoch lobe ich den "Mut", der da dahinter steckt, um eine solche "Scheußlichkeit" der breiten Öffentlichkeit preiszugeben. Ich jedenfalls könnte das nicht. Sollte ich übrigens in den Augen der Admins, diesem Nutzer schonungslos meine ehrliche Meinung ins Gesicht schleudernd, eventuellerweise zu hart reagiert haben, so bitte ich sie, mir dies mitzuteilen, auf dass ich eben diese meine ehrliche Meinung entweder noch einmal ein wenig sanfter umschreiben oder aber diesen Kommentar auf immer in den Tiefen der Versionsgeschichte dieser Seite verschwinden lassen kann... Mit vielen Grüßen [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 20:16, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) P. S. Nochmal @ TechnoMaster766: Hat dir übrigens schon einmal jemand gesagt, dass Eigenlob stinkt und die offensichtliche Selbstverliebtheit, die du hier an den Tag legst, bei etwaigen Dritten (wie mir z. B.) einen schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen könnte? Tut mir ja leid, TM, aber ich muss Waruru größtenteils zustimmen, ich wollte mich nur nicht so hart ausdrücken. Zwar habe ich vorhin gesagt, ich finde die Geschichte nicht schlecht, aber von "einer der besten Geschichten des Wikis", was du darauf geantwortet hast, habe ich nichts gesagt. (Sry, Unterschrift vergessen) [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 11:46, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ''Bewertung:-/ O'k, hört sich jetzt ebenfalls sehr hart an. Aber ich bin jetzt auch nur der ehrliche User der seine Meinung abgibt. Ich werde sie etwas splitten damit sie nachvollziehbar bleibt. '''''Optik der Seite; D'ie gesammte Seite wirkt auf Grund der ganzen Infoboxen leer und der Text ändert daran auch nicht sehr viel. Die Seite wirkt so (nüchtern ausgedrückt) kahl und völlig blind zusammen gestellt. Als ob die kein Gespür für eine optische Seitengestaltung hast. Tut mir leid wenn ich das jetzt so schreibe aber es ist meine Meinung. '''''Die Geschichte; D'ies ist für mich keine Geschichte sondern nichts anders wie ein Drehbuch. Diese ganzen Überbetonungen und stellenweise nicht nachvollziehbaren Attacken ergeben oft mals keinen sinn. Zumal der Kampf an sich auch mehr die Grundzüge einer Bandenschierßerei oder plumpen Rauferei hat als der Kampf zwischen Elitekämpfern. Auch die ein oder anderen Aussagen bestimmter Personen sind etwas unpassend und unüberlegt. '''''Allgemein; S'o eine Mischung aus Profil und Drehbuch ist nicht so wirklich mein Geschmack. Diese Story wirkt wie ein Experiment aus völlig übertriebenen Elementen und falen Gags. Die Action ist im groben gesehen nicht schlecht geht aber in den Übertreibungen und unüberlegten Sprüchen unter. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 08:21, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Mir kommt es so vor als würdest du uns verarschen. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 12:06, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht, aber es würde Sinn machen. Vielleicht ist er ja ein Mitglied des Wikis, der sich einen Spaß mit uns macht... [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 12:15, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Das habe ich mir auch schon gedacht, ich meine, dieses Hörspiel ist doch ziemlicher Quatsch, oder? Außerdem hört man ihn darin lachen... Und diese Geschichte ist der genaue Abschrieb von dem "tollen" Hösrspiel. Das klingt jetzt hart, aber das ist meine Meinung. Und die MoCs finde ich auch, ehrlich gesagt, bescheuert. Das sind nur Hero Factory Figuren mit 5-Minuten-zusammenbau-Waffen! Ich hoffe mal, dass mich niemand kritisiert, aber ich glaube das was ich jetzt schreibe spiegelt die Meinung von vielen wieder. '''Crash'74''' (Admin) 14:34, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) crash *** du **** mann, was soll die *******? erst sagt der dumme godfried noch es ist gut dann gibt es eine verschwörung und alle hassen mich und er auch und auch die scheiß admins und dann sagt ihr noch dreist ich würde euch verarschen mann ich hab mir doch nicht umsonst 7 hero factory figuren gekauft nur damit ihr schlecht bewertet ihr seid ******* wartet erst mal meine ***** wird es bald geben ihr seid alle **** und ihr könnt alle schlecht schreiben ich bin besser als ihr und ich will meine geschichte nur schreiben TechnoMaster766 15:02, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Zunächst einmal habe ich seinen Beitrag zensiert. Ich weiß, dass das eigentlich Aufgabe der Admins ist, aber ich wollte die Beleidigungen nicht da stehen lassen, besonders, da grad kein Admin on zu sein scheint. Mal 'ne Frage TM: Findest du das witzig? Ich mag es nicht besonders, wenn mir jemand Rache schwört (weswegen ich das auch zensiert habe). Beleidigungen sind hier ebenfalls nicht gerade angebracht! Außerdem ist das hier keine Verschwörung! Wir sagen nur unsere Meinungen, tut mir leid, wenn du die Wahrheit nicht hören willst! Wenn ich ein Admin wäre, würde ich dich für deine Aussage sofort verwarnen, aber da müssen wir wohl noch etwas warten, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass der nächste Admin nicht lange warten wird, dich zu verwarnen! PS: Es ist mir völlig egal, ob du mich jetzt auch beleidigst, denn da steh ich drüber! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:19, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) na warte hier ist ein auszug aus dem artikel 5 des grundgesetzes erster abschnitt (1) Jeder hat das Recht, seine Meinung in Wort, Schrift und Bild frei zu äußern und zu verbreiten und sich aus allgemein zugänglichen Quellen ungehindert zu unterrichten. Die Pressefreiheit und die Freiheit der Berichterstattung durch Rundfunk und Film werden gewährleistet. Eine Zensur findet nicht statt. jaja dagegen kannst du nichts sagen TechnoMaster766 15:24, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Der Artikel, auf den du dich berufst, bezieht sich auf Inhalte und die verbieten wir dir nicht. Beleidigungen dürfen wir allerdings verbieten, da sie in einem Wiki für (hauptsächlich) Minderjährige nichts verloren haben (so wie eigentlich fast überall). Außerdem ist das ein Gesetz über Pressefreiheit und du gehörst wahrsch. nicht zur Presse. Allerdings gefällt mir, dass du rational antwortest, anstatt einfach mit Beleidigungen zu reagieren (Daumen hoch) [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:28, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ich weiß ich bin cool, danke dafür, dass du das gesagt hast TechnoMaster766 15:30, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Äääh, jaaaa... Egal, ich muss jetzt off, kann also erstmal nicht mehr antworten! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:31, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Was ist denn hier los? Kann mich bitte jemand aufklären? [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 15:33, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ja alle haben sich gegen mich verschworen obwohl ich cool bin und ich recht habe TechnoMaster766 15:37, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Oha! Dafür gibt es eine Verwarnung, und zwar sofort Crash74 (Admin) 15:39, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Nicht dass das falsch rüberkommt: Die Verwarnung ist auf die Beleidigungen bezogen Crash74 (Admin) 15:40, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Verschwörung / dich hassen???? W'ie kommst du darauf das hier eine Verschwörung gegen dich läuft? Negative Kritik musste jeder mal einstecken und das betrifft nicht nur dich. Ich musste auch schon Kritik einstecken die mir nicht zusagte aber das ist nun mal so. Ich hasse dich nicht auch wenn du mich gleich zweifach beleidigt hast und mir dadurch einen Grund dafür geliefert hast. Aber so etwas beeinflusst mich nicht und ich denke auch das sich hier keiner gegen dich verschworen hat. So etwas sehe meiner Meinung nach ganz anders aus. Soviel erst mal dazu. '''''Was deinen Beitrag betrifft; A'nfänglich hielt ich ihn auch für einen guten Anfang, doch nun bin ich mir nicht einmal sicher, ob es nun eine Geschichte oder ein Profil ist. Du musst dich für eines von beidem entscheiden. Eine Vermischung von beiden funktioniert einfach nicht, das habe ich auch einmal probiert. '''''Zu dem Hörspiel; F'alls du es vergessen haben solltest hatte ich dies positiv bewertet und sogar geschrieben das es mutig ist eines zu erstellen. Und dabei bleibe ich auch. '''''Dein Schreibstil; J'''eder Autor hat seine Art wie er meint schreiben zu wollen, in diesem Punkt gibt es keine Richtlinien. Doch wird man nie jederart Geschmack treffen können. Das wird professionellen Autoren wohl auch so gehen. Dein Stil zu schreiben ist sehr ungewöhnlich und ich habe so etwas noch nicht gelesen. Dazu kommt das ich es auch bei Romanen die ich kenne nicht angewendet wird. ''D'ein Stil erinnert entfernt an ein Drehbuch, nicht eine Geschichte. Und auch ein Drehbuch ist an sich ein guter Beitrag. Aber wie ich es schon schrieb ist der Kampf den du beschreibst sehr unübersichtlich. Damit es nicht zu weiteren Missverständnissen kommt, erläutere ich dir meine Bewertung noch einmal.